Danger
Danger & Thunder is the seventeenth and eighteenth episodes of the second season of Henry Danger and the second 1 hour episode of Henry Danger. It premiered on June 18, 2016 to an audience of 2.24 million viewers. A special version aired September 5. Plot Phoebe is watching clips of everything that Kid Danger and Captain Man have done for Swellview. Their parents had brought their younger kids to Amaze-N-Land. She is then about to depart when she opens the door and finds Max there waiting at the door. Phoebe claims that she is going to her sick friend's house with a suitcase full of soup for her. Max opens her bag and finds clothes. Phoebe reveals why she was leaving. She shows him an interview in which Henry and Captain Man are being interviewed. There was a crime wave in Swellview and then, it is revealed that Dr. Minyak had regained his memory and broken out of prison. Phoebe was leaving so that she could help Kid Danger and Captain Man fight crime. Max is happy that Dr. Minyak escaped because he invented the Heliometer, which could lift humans and make their voices sound stupid. He then says that he would call their parents and tell them Phoebe was leaving without their permission. Phoebe lifts him off the ground to stop him and Max lifts her off the ground. They make each other fall and Phoebe leaves. Ray is trying to think where Dr. Minyak would be, and notices that Henry was upset about something. Ray asks Charlotte what was bumming Henry out, and Charlotte says that it was because Bianca went away to be in Kids in the Woods, like Chloe. An alert hits the Man Cave and they look at the security cameras. They see the Three Muchachos there, a group of Canadian-Mexican criminals that wore masks. Ray and Henry take out all three by using the dinosaur fire, making the cash register blow up, and by dropping garden hoses on them using controls in the Man Cave. Henry and Captain Man ask them why there were in Swellview and say that if they didn't give them an answer, they would have Schwoz's sweaty cousin, Larry, hug them. One of them admits that they were there for a meeting with a bunch of criminals from Swellview and Canada. It was going to be about taking down Captain Man and Kid Danger. Piper is on her phone, her Pear Pad, her computer, and her TV. Jasper arrives and Piper finds out that her head was stuck looking down at the floor. Jasper and Jake try to cure her by putting her neck in the freezer as a replacement for ice. Henry, Captain Man, and Charlotte take off the costumes of the Three Muchachos and they put them on, planning to go to the meeting, pretending to be the Three Muchachos. They go to Junk-N-Stuff. Phoebe arrives at the door of Junk-N-Stuff and believes that Henry, Captain Man, and Charlotte are the real Three Muchachos. She makes Captain Man fly up into the air into the wall and makes a radio fly and hit Henry. Charlotte runs away. Captain Man walks toward Phoebe and she freezes him. Captain Man breaks free and he and Henry take off their masks and reveal themselves. They explain why they were dressed as the Three Muchachos. Henry wants Phoebe to go with them because he thought she was attractive. Charlotte takes off her costume and gives it to Phoebe so that she could go with them. Piper is revealed to have “text neck” which is caused by looking down at screens all the time. She had to wear a giant cone on her head in order to be cured. Piper gets a text but can’t text with the cone on her head and Jasper replies to the text with something Piper thinks is brilliant. Henry, Captain Man, and Phoebe go to the villain meeting. Villains such as Dr. Minyak, the Time Jerker, Nurse Cohort, Jeff, Drillfinger, and Van Del are there. They don’t know who called the meeting, but it is then revealed that the Toddler called the meeting. Phoebe, Captain Man, and Henry had all thought that Captain Man and Kid Danger destroyed the Toddler, but he was alive. Max, Phoebe’s brother, arrives and brings the Toddler a booster seat and begins smoothing his leg hair. Van Del asks the The Toddler how he was alive. The Toddler explains that he was dropped hundreds of feet into the Earth but he climbed back up to the surface of the Earth and swore revenge on Captain Man and Kid Danger. The Toddler tells all the villains that if they combine their powers, they can destroy Kid Danger and Captain Man. All the villains begin to suggest how they could destroy them. Phoebe asks Max why he was there. Max says he was only there to steal the Heliometer. Phoebe then accidentally reveals that she was undercover with Captain Man and Kid Danger. Piper tells Jasper to invite Steven to Emma’s sushi party. Jasper does so but he invites the wrong Steven by accident. Apparently, the Steven he invited was “Booger Steven” and not “Super Cute Steven”. All Piper’s friends begin to text Piper, saying they hate her. Max takes off the masks of Henry and Captain Man, revealing their true identities. Dr. Minyak is about to use the Heliometer on them, but Phoebe kicks it out of his hand. Captain Man orders Henry and Phoebe to escape. Captain Man begins to fight all of them, but the Toddler grabs the Heliometer and lifts him off the ground. Captain Man is put in a box of cement and on a moving train with other villains. The Toddler and Dr. Minyak explain that the train would go over the Jandy River and when they were above it, they would drop him into the Jandy River and spend the rest of his life at the bottom of the river. Henry, Charlotte, Phoebe, and Schwoz are trying to locate Captain Man in a helicopter. They know he is on train tracks moving at 62 mph. Piper’s friends show up to beat up Piper. Jasper takes the blame for Piper and they all begin beating him up. Captain Man asks Max why he was hanging around with villains. Max says that he was there to get the Heliometer. Captain Man then makes Max blow his nose for him. Phoebe sees Captain Man on the train and she and Henry jump down onto the train. Phoebe tries to freeze the Toddler, but it doesn’t work because they were going so fast the wind was too strong. Henry and Phoebe begin to beat up the villains. Two villains try to break Phoebe’s leg and another tries to eat Henry’s arm. Schwoz takes out a “Man Grenade” and gives it to Charlotte telling her to shoot it at Captain Man. She shoots it. The villains believe that Captain Man was dead. However, Captain Man gets back on the train and throws Toddler off the train. Henry, Captain Man, and Phoebe all beat down the villains and throw them off the train. Captain Man then offers Max a ride home on the helicopter. But then, they hang Max out of the helicopter as Phoebe, Charlotte, Captain Man, Henry, and Schwoz run into a bird while riding in the helicopter. Cast Henry Danger Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Henry Danger Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Henry Danger Minor Cast *Albert Minero Jr. as Larry *Kate Alberts as Emma *Anna Lenes as Evelyn Velasco Hall *Elijah Drobnick as Kid #1 *Chloe Coleman as Kid #2 *Zachary Dizon as Kid #3 *Kendall Paige Hoch as Kid #4 *Alina Andrei as Thug #1 *Nick Epper Thug #2 *Zedric Harris Thug #3 *Tim Sitarz Thug #4 *Shanynn Samiyah Covington as Bailey *Krischelle Delgado as Stephanie *Charan Prabhakar as Cam *Patrick Danver as Puppeteer The Thundermans Main Cast * Kira Kosarin as Phoebe Thunderman * Blaise Mambo as Nate Thunderman * Jack Griffo as Max Thunderman Villain Cast *Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak *Amber Bela Muse as Nurse Cohort *Josh Fingerhut as Van Del *Ben Giroux as The Toddler *Ryan Grassmeyer as Jeff Bilsky *Joey Richter as The Time Jerker *Daniel Kaemon as Drill Finger *Julia May Wong as Alien Girl *Joseph Salazar, Greg Nussen, and Calico Cooper as The Three Muchachos *Brandon Molale as Big Oscar Quotes Captain Man: Alright you evils, on the ground, hands behind your backs. (Nobody does this but Jeff) The Toddler: Get up, Jeff! Dr. Minyak: You're embarrassing us. (Jeff gets up) Toddler: Jerk! Van Del: Scum! Dr. Minyak: Handsome! (Max, Toddler and Van Del look at Dr. Minyak) Dr. Minyak: Well, look at him. Trivia *This is the first episode to air as a full hour since The Danger Begins. *This is the first episode to include more than one villain, with a total of eleven appearing in the crossover. (Twelve if you count the Space Bug) *This is the first crossover episode of Henry Danger. **This is the second crossover episode of The Thundermans. *This is the second crossover episode of a Dan Schneider show. The first being iParty With Victorious (a crossover between iCarly and Victorious). *This is the first time that a Dan Schneider show has been crossed over with a show by another creator (in this case, Jed Spingarn). *This is the first real Dan Schneider crossover considering all his shows are from the same universe. *This is Drill Finger's first physical appearance because he was only seen in a picture in Substitute Teacher. *Space Bug's owner is revealed to be Alien Girl. *This is the Toddler's second appearance in Henry Danger, also this is the second movie with him in it. *This is Jace Norman's second time appearing with the Thundermans characters, but this time he is playing Henry Hart instead of Flunky from the episode You Stole My Thunder. **Both Flunky and Henry had a crush on Phoebe. *This is Jace Norman's third time appearing with Jack Griffo, after The Thundermans and Splitting Adam. *During the two weeks before the episode premiered, wikia had ads appearing on many different wikias. *This is the second episode with no theme song but credits. *Despite being a crossover with The Thundermans, only Phoebe and Max appear, making it feel more like a crossover appearance as their universe is only seen for a few minutes. ** Henry Danger writers are the only ones who worked on this episode. ** The episode has no continuity with any other Thundermans episode. *If the episode is considered as an episode of The Thundermans, this is the only episode of that series to not include Billy, Nora, Hank or Barb Thunderman. **However, they are mentioned in the episode. *Since The Thundermans has had crossovers with both The Haunted Hathaways and Henry Danger, it would technically mean that all three shows share the same universe. **With Henry Danger getting another crossover in Danger Games, Game Shakers can also be in the same universe. *The Space Bug is never acknowledged, despite appearing in the episode. *This is The Time Jerker's, Jeff's, Van Del's, Nurse Cohort's and Dr. Minyak's 3rd appearance in the show. *It is offensive to call a spanish speaker estupido. *When Van Del sang "ding dong the captain's dead", this is a reference to The Wizard of Oz where the munchkins sang ding dong the wicked witch is dead. *Charlotte said "I don't know anything about being Canadian or Muchachian!" but in real life, Riele Downs is from Canada. *This is the 1st time seeing the Man-Copter. *Uncle Jesse from Full House is mentioned. In the extended version, DJ and Stephanie Tanner are mentioned. *If we split the episode in two, this is the third time the Man Cave is not seen at all because it doesn't appear at all in part 2; this is also the second episode we do not see Kid Danger, and Captain Man as Henry, and Ray. *The fate of the other villains is currently unknown, since the Toddler, Dr. Minyak and Van Del were the only ones seen in the episode being defeated by the heroes. **But this also makes them fugitives since they were not taken to prison and they left them there out in the open. *Toy action figures were created for this special episode. **Jace, Cooper, and Kira each have one of their own character they play. **Nickelodeon held a Twitter/Instagram contest where a fan could win one of the figures. *The fourth wall is broken at the villain meeting when all of the characters awkwardly look up and the episode cut to the Toddler coming out of the sandbox. *Henry and Ray are in their uniforms the entire time they are with Phoebe. **But in the helicopter scene, the group says their real names in front of her. *Bianca and Henry broke up the same reason with Chloe: She got cast on "Kids in the Woods". *The following scenes are deleted scenes: ** 1. Ray told Henry his mom always cheered him up and Henry said it was not a good message for kids. ** 2. Schwoz also mentioning DJ and Stephanie from Full House to make him like Jesse from the same show and Charlotte says no. ** 3. The Toddler gives Ray a wet willy. **4. Ray told Phoebe that Hank's dead to which she says, "Again, my dad's not dead". * It is mentioned that Henry is almost 15 years old in this episode. *The group of supervillains led by the Toddler could be allies with the Villain League (from The Thundermans) or may be a part of the organization. *Taking place one year after The Space Rock, the alien from that episode is seen once again only this time it was seen as a pet to an Alien Girl. Goofs *It is unknown where The Time Jerker, Jeff, Drill Finger, Nurse Cohort, and Alien Girl are in the train scene. *When Captain Man takes out the lights with the bowl of lentils as a distraction to escape the evil lair, Phoebe and Kid Danger escape. But when Captain Man reenters the room the lights are back on. *It's unknown how Phoebe put her uniform on so fast. *When the Toddler comes out of the sandbox, he is wearing his hat from The Danger Begins, when it clearly landed in Captain Man's hands after his ball pit exploded. *Shouldn't the villains on the train have seen where Kid Danger and Phoebe came from, thus placing Schwoz and Charlotte in grave danger if one of the villains attempted to get onboard the Man-Copter. *When Captain Man is on the roof of the train, the trees in the background are different to the ones in the next clip shown from above the train. Also the train overhead view is inaccurate due to the fact that Swellview is in America, and the train that the villains and Captain Man are on is British along with the carriages (unless they went to the UK, this is a major goof). * The Thundermans characters are completely out of character: ** Max would never betray Phoebe the way he did in this episode. Any time Max betrays Phoebe on the Thundermans, he usually ends up sacrificing whatever he wanted to help Phoebe. ** Phoebe wouldn't refuse to let Max into the helicopter. ** Max does not need to steal gadgets. He makes his own gadgets on the Thundermans. In fact, he has his own Helium Pain Blaster, similar to the Heliometer he wanted to steal in this episode. Image Gallery }}}}}}}}}' image gallery, click }}}}}}/Image Gallery|here. |info= }} Video Gallery }}}}}}}}}' video gallery, click }}}}}}/Video Gallery|here. |info= }} References *The fact that there are a group of villains may come from inspiration of super-villain groups such as Marvel's Sinister Six or DC's Injustice League. *Promotional material resembles that of Captain America: Civil War. *Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Phoebe Thunderman working together in this crossover is like the sometimes partnership of Gotham City's caped crusaders Batman, Robin, and Batgirl.